


you didnt know that?

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Oh yea, YOOOOOO CURSED BROTHER TAGS LETS FUCKING GO, bruise and bandage mentions, cursed brothers pog, hospitals?, i think, is a infirmary a hospital?, mentions of almost dying?, tommy runs into a waLL, wilbur phil and jack are minor characters but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: Tommy was bouncing up and down from excitement. He was finally able to see tubbo! He hasn't seen his friend in days!CURSED BROTHER SUPREMACY.also my twt oomfs have found my ao3 hello sgc welcome to my chaos shack um- dont ask.this is about as much as im gonna give for eret and deo's backstory! i would love to see people try and figure it out but i know this probably wont blow up so do whatever if you wanna figure it out or dont. idc regardless im just nervous poting this cause it isnt that good so um- sorry if it sucks.
Relationships: Eret & Time Deo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Time Deo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT fantasy au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Kudos: 48





	you didnt know that?

Tommy was bouncing up and down from excitement. He was finally able to see tubbo! He hasn't seen his friend in days! The taller curly haired brit let him towards the infirmary

“what?- is- is tubbo okay?” tommy quickly felt fear build in his chest grabbing onto wilbur's sleeve

“for the most part.” wilbur glanced at tommy pushing the birch doors open with a hand nodding to philza as he stood over a brewing stand and cauldron

“how is he?”

“deo and eret haven't left his side since he woke up-”

Wilbur turned to look at tommy but the blonde had already taken off down the halls for the brunette

Tommy nearly fell as he ran through the halls quickly running face first into a wall.

“shit.” tommy hissed rubbing his nose. Shaking his head taking a minute to examine his surroundings.

Lots of rooms. _which one is tubbo in??_ with windows overlooking into the a few of the rooms

tommy paused walking down the halls taking moments to look into the windows of the rooms that had them. A couple were empty but a few had people he cared about- people in the rebellion that were putting they're lives on the line for a fight they probably couldn't win. _how many of these people will die for this uprising..?_ tommy pushed the pessimistic thought away reminding himself that he was looking for tubbo.

Tommy came to a halt as he heard two very monotonic voices from one of the rooms hesitancy hit him as he put a hand on the doors handle.

Taking a breath tommy pushed the door open finally seeing a brunette sitting on a bed with two others nearby a quiet click as he shut the door behind him

“ _my god.._ ” tommy whispered finally being able to see tubbo might've not been a good thing.

he felt dread rise in him as he just started blankly at tubbo-

“tommy?” deo got up from where he was sitting staring at the blonde with suprise

“tommy!” tubbo grinned widely staring blankly at the blonde

“wh- what's wrong with him? Whys he-” tubbo looked fine why was he-

“blindness.” deo said softly to tommy

“i thought blindness could be cured?”

“nope. Potion was wayy to strong and might be permanent- phil has been looking into it but-” deo looked back at tubbo- tommy could see tears prick the edges of deo's eyes

“you know i can hear you right??” tubbo frowned leaning forward resting his arms on his legs looking fairly unimpressed

Tommy didn't want to ask why deo and eret stayed with tubbo- its not like he should care but it's just weird- eret hadn't talked and deo stared to stay quieter

It was like that for awhile before a couple other people walked in sitting around

the only person he could recognize was jack. _what happened to him?_ hes fairly bandaged and bruised but he just. Seems tired-

Tommy shifted uncomfortably at the silence watching eret and deo curiously

"I didn't think you guys of all people would stay with tubbo-"

"Tommy- tubbo is-" Deo looked over to eret with a ckncerned glance who simply just nodded 

"Tubbo's our _brother,_ tommy.." Deo stared at tommy unimpressed

" _ **What?!**_ " Tubbo and Tommy both jumped in suprise

"Wait seriously?" Jack looked at deo in confusion

"W-well yeah... We share the same dad-" Deo scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably- giving into a laugh

"Huh... I knew you and eret were related but like- i didn't actually suspect tubbo-"

"Weren't you guys cursed?"

"Been _'cursed'_ Since birth. Cant take these off or we'll be killed on _sight_." Eret tapped his sunglasses with a faint toothy smile 

"actually??"

"Jack, im 21 and I've come to the conclusion that i will be slaughtered on SIGHT without these on.." 

"Yeah..."

"Survived this long.. So its working." Eret simply shrugged trying to lighten the mood

"Thats.. Something i guess.."


End file.
